


Distraction

by Mizzi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: GN Reader, Levi getting cocky w his cock in your mouth, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: Levi is gaming and you come in and distract him, but something about seeing his dick in your mouth boosts his confidence tenfold.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this to be more detailed. This is just something really quick I cranked out at 3am  
> This is rlly short I'm sorry

Levi’s been shut into his room all day, which is normal, however you were feeling lonely and wanted attention from him so you decided to head on over and knock on his door. At first there was no response, but you knocked a second time and after a beat you’re met with a muffled “it’s open!” from inside the room.

You let yourself in and see him sitting at his PC, clearly enthralled in whatever game he’s been addicted to recently. It’s cute how quickly he develops obsessions with new things. He’s got his headset on, so maybe he’s playing online? You close the door behind yourself and walk over to where he’s sitting in his gaming chair. You gently drape your arms over his shoulders and rest your head next to his, “Whatcha playin’ Levi?” He stiffens for a moment before realizing it was you. His eyes light up as he glances in your direction for a second. Immediately he’s going on and on about how this game just came out, and how cool it is, and why it’s super important. You might be tuning him out just a little bit, but listening to him talk about something he enjoys always warms your heart. “How long are you gonna be playing?”

“Well, I just got this, so probably a while? Sorry I can’t watch My Best Friend Got Turned Into A Bird But I’m Secretly Allergic To Birds And I Don’t Know How To Help Take Care Of Her Without Dying together with you tonight,”

“No, that’s okay, I just like spending time with you,” you say, nuzzling into him slightly to emphasize your sentence.

“Okay, you can sit and watch, I don’t care, but you might get bored just watching someone like me play a game that doesn’t even interest you…”

“Levi, it’s fine,” you back up slightly from him to give him space to focus on his game and to give you a better angle to look at the screen. You glance around his room, trying to decide where you want to sit and watch, or what you want to do while he’s playing his game. You finally decide to sit in the beanbag sat a bit behind his gaming chair and mess with your D.D.D. to keep you entertained. The constant flow of frustrated obscenities was an endearing background for you to relax to.

Everything was mundane and normal until suddenly “Yeah, suck my fucking dick,” he muttered into the mic, clearly very high energy because of his game, but the sentiment piqued your interest. That’s something that you’d be totally willing to do for him. You quietly get up from the beanbag and crawl over until you’re under his desk. He’s so engrossed in his game that he hadn’t even noticed your movement until he felt your hands sliding up his thighs. His eyes flicker down to you for a moment and you see his cheeks begin to flush. “Wh-what are you doing?” he whispers, his eyes flickering back and forth between you and the computer screen. “I’m just fulfilling your request,” you smile sweetly up at him. His expression changes to pure confusion before he sighs and focuses his full attention on the game once again.

You resume your actions, sliding your hands up the inside of his thighs, gradually reaching closer to his crotch, giving gentle pressure once you reach it. Your smile grows wider as his breath hitches in response, his face growing flushed but his attention staying on his game. You undo the button on his pants and slowly unzipped them, applying just enough pressure to tease him. He’s getting hard already as you massage him through his clothes. His breath above you is coming out more hurried and strained as he tries to keep his attention on the game.

You work his pants down to fully expose his hardened cock, he shudders at the sudden cool air surrounding him. He bites his lip, but keeps his eyes focused on the game. You slowly lower your mouth onto him, at a teasingly slow pace, taking more and more of him into your mouth. His hips stutter under your ministrations. You lick a strip from base to tip before putting him back into your mouth in one smooth motion and hollowing your cheeks to create suction. You keep your eyes on him and watch his head tilt back into his gaming chair, letting out a low groan. His eyes rolled for a moment before you felt his hand work his way into your hair, applying slight pressure to push you to take him deeper. Very bold, Levi. Something about the enthusiasm was even more enticing, so you have to give him everything you’ve got.

You bob your head faster on him, swirling your tongue around the tip and working your hand at the base in synchrony. Suddenly, you don’t feel his hand tangled in your hair anymore, you glance up to see his hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle his gasps and groans. His eyebrows furrow as he looks down at you. His moans grow louder and louder as he watches you work him. The whole thing is overstimulating for a shut in like him. His mouth drops open in a silent groan, his knuckles growing white as he grips at his gaming chair.

You’re hearing the same obscenities from when he was gaming, just in a slightly different tone as he grows closer and closer to the edge. Somehow there’s a slight cocky look in his eyes as he watches you pleasure him. His open mouth is almost smirking at you as he’s panting and whispering triumphant “Fuck yeah”s above you. His hand finds its way in your hair again and guides you to move faster on him. He’s looking straight into your eyes as he moves your head at a faster pace to match the slight thrust of his hips. His moans begin to grow louder, and he quickly muttered “gonna cum” under his breath, and he quickly tugs on your hair to pull you off of him. With a final stuttered breath he reached his climax. You feel the hot liquid splatter on your face and you look up to see him in the afterglow, panting and biting at his lip. His hand tilted your chin up to him to look you in the eyes, he scans over your face to see your face covered in him.

“Hot.” He whispers, before leaning back and laying slack in his chair.


End file.
